The real time interactive system and method described herein relates generally to a system and associated method for making and updating changes to infrastructure data, and more particularly to a system utilizing a portable data collection device (PDC), a remote server, and an infrastructure database, in which the remote server controls a real time interactive session with the PDC to obtain currently indicated, and/or new changes, to infrastructure information associated with an in-field access interface, and accesses the infrastructure database to facilitate new changes to the infrastructure, as well as update, and/or verify information currently in the infrastructure database.
The system and method for making and updating changes to infrastructure data described herein according to the invention can be particularly suited to telecom and telephone cable infrastructure and issues, and adjacent industries which might have similar “infrastructure” issue. A key problem in the industry which is addressed by the presently described system and method is not a fault in the infrastructure, but rather is simply the need to efficiently collect, memorialize, and utilize the very latest changes occurring in the infrastructure due to routine service and recurring maintenance by service and repair technicians. The present manner of operation simply does not sufficiently record, memorialize and utilize all of the work and changes being made in the field in a timely manner which can have a significant ripple effect and impact on the business.
Telecom, utility (such as telephone & electrical) and cable TV network operators (as well as potentially any owner/operator of a large transportation and industrial infrastructure maintenance force requiring accurate status, geo location coordinates and maintenance records) could benefit from a system and method for making and updating changes to infrastructure data as described herein, because records data is key to accurate work orders and trouble tickets. Inaccurate data causes delays while the technicians determine the real situation, which in turn results in significant lost time, delayed or repeated repairs, delayed revenues, and impaired customer service. Service or repair time is lost, for example, in the case of telecommunications, by having to determine the initial subscriber wire or cable assignment is unusable, or to find, reassign and test a new wire pair; or to get the customer back in service, or to start the next job (potential delayed revenue).
Further using the telecommunications industry as an example, the “infrastructure,” which can be referred to as “plant” and “outside plant” (or OSP), is comprised of lengths or sections of bundled wire pairs, or cables, spreading out with subsequent legs, a reverse tree infrastructure to reach homes. The cables can be as small as five pairs and as large as five hundred pairs or more. The sections are “spliced” where they join together, at a “service access interface,” or simply “access interface,” also referred to herein as “access points” (also sometimes called “cross boxes”). At these access points feeder cables are split to reach different parts of the assigned area. The access points can be large, where large count cables first break out to small cable sections, or small neighborhood “cross boxes” where the cables branch out yet again, or large aerial and/or subterranean terminals (which drop out wire pairs to subscribers), or pedestals serving a group of houses, or wire pin “blocks” which terminate wires serving smaller groups of subscribers or buildings. Of course a high-rise building can represent many hundreds of pairs, or telephone lines, representing considerable complexity.
Many technicians already record unreported, mismatched and faulted pair information by hand on the inside of the access interface/cross-box doors for the benefit of the next technician that may service that access interface. However, an access interface door simply is not a sufficiently reliable or efficient means to record or share this type information with others, to track problems (such as mis-assigned pairs) or resolve such problems, or to report the resolutions for the benefit of future service at the particular access interface. This updated information is valuable in that, if known, it would avoid wasted time working on a known but unreported bad pair, or trying to find the pair when it has been moved but unreported, or mis-assigned but unreported. Having the updated infrastructure information would also avoid wasted time to coordinate and reassign a new pair, which also affects facilities support personnel. This wasted time results in delays in completion of repairs, new service installation, and affects associated customer satisfaction, as well as revenues. The updated infrastructure information is thus extremely valuable to updating and maintaining plant records.
In addition to the telecommunications industry, the system and method described herein can also have potential applications in other industries, such as anywhere a service and maintenance force is required to maintain “infrastructure,” including communications, vehicles, buildings, equipment, and the like. Such industries can include transportation (planes, trains and automobiles), utilities, livestock, and more, where up-to-date and accurate geo-location and status of “infrastructure” is critical to success of the business.
A system and method as described herein can provide a way to collect, report, and utilize updated infrastructure information, for example in the telecommunications industry, this includes the accurate location and status of access interfaces (e.g., cross-boxes and terminals), pair assignments (and mismatches), and unusable (unreported) pairs. Collection and updating of infrastructure information would result in more accurate dispatches, reduced “windshield time” (trying to locate access interfaces), faster service orders and repairs, and thus faster revenue capture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which can provide a solution to the problem of making and updating infrastructure information in a timely fashion.